Rewind, Rewind, Release
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Destructive little monster.' The rewind doesn't work, no one will make you tea, you keep angsting about the heavens and you're stuck living in the past. Oh what are you to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **There Is No Wolf is a DM story, I posted in the wrong category so here's the 5D's story I now owe you. Please guess which character's narrating, it's obvious to me but I wanna know what you think.

Rewind, Rewind, Release

Living in the past is something unavoidable for me. Every happy moment, every happy day was before that fateful day. If I could turn back time it would have been me if anyone at all. If I could say any last words to either of them I'd apologize. If I could rewind back to that very moment I would have made very different choices.

I am aware that it's unhealthy. I know it's aging me more than time would. The past is the only thing that makes me feel alive anymore. I would relive every horrible moment in my life for the gift of being able to relive my past life. Not even to change things, just to say the things I never did. I'd say I love you more often. I'd say I hate you less. I wouldn't have ruined birthdays or weekends or moments that were special. I would have been a better person, to make up for what I am now.

They'd be ashamed of me. Sadly, sadly, release from what I am is impossible now. If they could see me I wonder if they'd even recognize me. Well I know one of them would. With a stupid grin on his face he'd comment on how old I've gotten. I don't look that old. I think I'm rather handsome for a man of my age. He'd still say I was though. I miss them. I shouldn't after all though, it's their own faults they died. The accident, if it can even be called that, was due to their negligence. No, it was a complex area of circumstance that no one could have predicted. And there was the negligence. Was it only half accident then? I don't have time to think about this. I need some tea.

This boy looks just like him. This boy and his friend. Is this the heavens punishing me? I have to say it's not funny. I'm ashamed at your lack of humor all entities that rein above us. With a haughty glance this boy with the friend I'll be watching opens his mouth. He closes it. I was always said to be a petrifying man. This is simply more proof. He hardly even knows me. I'm surprised the boy didn't die in a horrible fire due to my _carelessness._ I think I need more tea.

And this is the most demanding little brat I have ever met. Just like his look-a-like. Ah so perhaps the heavens are rewarding me. That's more than I deserve. Punishment, reward, who decides? I suppose I do. Hah, it's good to be the king, oops, I mean lord. Does this thing ever shut up?

His friend's quite smart just like his look-a-like. I ought to test his blood. See who his parents are, were. That's always a good investment. If only I could get close to him. I'll just have to wait a while. Fine, I waited years regardless.

Rewind. Rewind. I keep pressing the button but the film won't go back. The young man keeps suggesting it's broken which I know it's not. Things do not get broken in my domain. I don't let them break. Damn him. Why does he have to look, act and think like him? The heavens can't even decide if it's a punishment or blessing. Silly torn things heavens are. One side agrees on one thing and the other on another, it just doesn't work. It'd be better if someone would flip the system and have order. Someone like me. Me actually. Food for thought. I wonder if the boy's too lazy to get me some tea.

He is, he is. Well that's annoying. Even the original would bring me tea. Of course the original was more affectionate to me. Oh that reminds me, I haven't seen the boy's friend in quite a bit. I wonder how he is. I hope he isn't dead. He's a part of such grand things, be a shame to waste that potential.

Rewind. Rewind. It still isn't working. I'm not calling anyone to fix it. It will just have to stay broken. As I said nothing breaks in my domain and if it does than no one need know. I'll keep it for a few more weeks before replacing it and none will be the wiser. Well except for the boy but it's not like he cares. I have never met a child with such an uncaring nature. Well that's wrong, he does care but not about me. I can't help but be upset by that.

Stop living in the past. These words are never said merely implied. No one can tell me them but I still hear them. Nothing seems to understand that the past is the present for me. This boy and his friend are my rewind, my release. My grand plan will completely end this cycle of a nightmare. I'm not even doing it for me anymore. I'm doing it for them, those two that I left behind. I hope they can forgive me for the things that have to be done to achieve my ends; it's for a noble cause. Or at least it seems noble; the truest answer that anyone can give is that something _seems _a certain way. Rewind. Rewind. This one doesn't work either. I'm going to have some serious words with the boy about this. Destructive little monster. Ugh, why won't anyone make me some tea?


End file.
